


Animal

by PhanofCatnip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanofCatnip/pseuds/PhanofCatnip
Summary: Phil hates neko. Their pathetic little bodies and their heats and their fur. All stupid. What was even the point of them.Then Phil's mum catches him and his friends cornering and attacking an innocent neko. She decides that this has to end.Enter Daniel Howell, adoption serial number 48320.





	1. Prologue: Little Beasts

Phil hated neko. Their creepy little faces just completely disturbed him. It unnerved him how human they looked some times, even when they were just dirty animals.

 

Of course, Phil wasn't about to let on why they bothered him so much. He came up with all sorts of excuses in front of his mates; he'd didn't like their fur, their heats made them weak, or they had such tiny bodies what was even the point?

So gradually, his friends came round. They began to agree with him that neko weren't people, didn't deserve rights. Chris even went so far as to return the neko he had adopted a few years back. After all,  _everyone_ wanted to be friends with Phillip Michael Lester, whatever the cost.

They began an anti neko rights campaign, started to spread the word. Being year eleven, they all had a considerable influence and started to actually make impressions on people. Kids at school Phil barely knew would come to campaign meetings. 

They went out of their way to pressure neko, cornering them in parks or alleyways. They terrorized the neko community, but no-one dared complain. After all, Phil's brother was Minister Martyn Lester, and Phil exploited his connections to do whatever he wanted. 

 

One day, Phil's inner circle of friends were going about their usual afternoon business, cornering a little neko child in a narrow alley. They taunted him, intimidated him, did their best to make the freaky kid realise he wasn't wanted.

"Phillip?" Phil whipped his head around. Shit. His mum.

'Philip, what on earth are you doing to that poor neko?"

Phil just stood there. His intentions would have been clear to any onlooker. His mum obviously knew. Knew about his hatred for the little beasts she devoted her life to rehoming.


	2. Caught

Phil was in some deep shit right now. He was on his sofa, looking longingly towards the video games console across the room as his mum lectured him.

"Phil? Phillip! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes mum."

"All those thoughts and feelings inside your head, all those things you hope for, and you hate, think of those. Neko feel those things too Phillip. Neko have hopes and dreams. How deep does it go? This prejudice against neko? How deep Philip? How deep? The next thing I know you're going to be the head of an anti-neko rights group. Honestly I'm ashamed."

Phil hoped she wouldn't pick up on his twitch as she said those last words, and how his neck bloomed red. No such luck.

"What? What is it now Phil?"

"Nothing," he shrugged her off.

She glared at him as she allowed him to get up and leave, but not before banning him from video games for a month. A month! Just because of a creepy little freak.

 

\---------

 

"Phil! Phil! Phillip Michel Lester get down here now!"

Phil groaned as he switched off his laptop and headed downstairs. What now? Another punishment probably.

He was surprised to see that his mum wasn't in the kitchen handing him a pile of washing to sort, but in the living room, on the sofa.

"Phil, I've got you a gift," began his mother.

Phil did a double take. A gift? But his mum was still mad at him. 

Even so, he walked over to her.

"Oh, sorry dear, not here. He- It's waiting to be collected.

This made Phil suspicious. She'd been about to say something else then, but stopped herself. This might not be a nice surprise after all. 

 

\---------

 

"Mum, why are we going to your work?" Phil enquired. He'd been this way enough times to know the route.

"Just need to pick up a few files before we grab your gift," she replied, pulling up outside the neko adoption centre. 

"Come on."


	3. 48320

Phil followed his mum down the hallway, heading towards her office. At least, he assumed it was her office, he hadn't been here for years. He used to come here all the time when his mum couldn't find childcare, and play with the neko children. He hadn't been scared of them back then. He hadn't hated them back then. But, then again, that was before the Thing happened. He shook his head and banished the thought. He didn't want to relive that today.

As Phil's mum pushed open door after door, Phil noticed that they were heading in the direction of the residences. Most of these places exploited nekos and kept them in catteries, but his mum's place was a charity and they each got a small apartment, with a bedroom, bathroom and living room. Although they had small fridges, they couldn't have kitchens because that went again government regulations. 

Sure enough, they soon entered the open courtyard in the centre of the building, structured like a mini city. There were nekos walking around and children playing on the grass. Phil walked close behind his mum, registering the sea of ears and tails and becoming more and more uncomfortable. Eventually they reached a blue building with seven apartments. Phil was led to one of them, and his mum knocked on the door. There was no response so she tried again, before calling out.

'Dan, sweetie, it's me. Open up, dear.'

There was a pause, and the door creaked open slowly. A pair of large, brown eyes peeked around the doorway, and Phil's mum grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

'How are you Dan? It's been a while since I've seen you.'

'I'm fine, thank you, Officer. Is there something you wanted?' The neko asked, glancing quickly at Phil.

'Well, if you'd be OK with it, I was going to adopt you. You'd have to share a room with Phil, would that be ok?'

The little neko lit up, a smile filling his face. 

'Of course, of course of course! Thank you Officer Lester, thank you!'

'It's nothing love. Now, I just need to pop out and deal with the paperwork, so I'm going to leave Phil here with you. He'll help you pack.'

Phil glared at his mother, but she ignored him, swiftly leaving the room. He sighed, and turned around, only to find the neko, Dan, right beside him. He looked furious.

'If you try fucking anything, I will bite off your dick.'

'Trust me, I don't want you to blow me, freak.'

'I don't care. Touch me, and you can wave bye bye to sex forever.'

Phil just huffed and rolled his eyes. What did the freak have against him anyway? His thoughts were interrupted when Dan spoke.

'You really don't remember do you?' Dan was shaking his head. 'You don't remember how you fucking ruined me!' His voice raised as the sentence drew to a close. 

Phil was slightly taken aback. He'd never seen this neko before in his life. But then he remembered. A drunk night. A homeless neko. He'd snuck out to get smashed and on his way home, after his friends were gone, he'd seen Dan and beat him within an inch of his life. It was so bad that even he felt guilty when he woke up the next morning. He'd thought the thing was dead. Yet here he was, in his mum's shelter, about to come home and share his room. Well fuck.

At this moment, Dan, seeing the realisation dawn across Phil's face, yanked up his trouser leg to show a prosthetic. 

'I never got better. No-one wanted me. The hospitals wouldn't treat me. I was broken and alone, because of  _you_. Then your mum found me and I thought I was safe. Safe! Isn't that funny? Well, at least I get to ruin your life now too. You do anything to me and I'll tell your mum it was you who destroyed me.'

Dan was about to continue, but the door swung open and Phil's mum walked back in. 

'You two done packing?'

'Oh, I'm sorry Officer Lester. We haven't done anything. Me and Phil were just getting to know each other a bit.'

'That's fine, dear, lovely to see you two getting along. Now, off you go and get it done. Oh and Dan?' he stopped on his way out of the room and turned to look at her. 'Do call me Kath now.'

He broke into a grin and left the room.

Phil sat there, stunned. He was in for a fucking interesting summer.


End file.
